The Wrath Of Agumon
by Meowth
Summary: A li'l story I wrote when I was drinking too many cupasoups O.o


THE WRATH OF AGUMON.

Authors notes: I wrote this. Don't expect anything good, expect the worst...thankyou. Oh yeah it's written from Tai's point of view. And I heard that soon all the digidestined get replaced (part from TK & Kari) But I don't know who the hell those new digifreaks are...so I'm keeping with the extremely loser Matt & Tai.

Matt and I were walking along with our digimon. All the other digidestined and their digimon became evil when the black gears got wedged in their brains, we tried to save them but I'm too lazy and besides I didn't like them anyway, "let them be evil" I said, everyone looked really shocked when I said this but then after the initial shock wore off they agreed. So we were walking along just me & Matt. Matt didn't look too good, maybe it's coz Sora killed TK and ate his harmonica, who cares about TK he was just a brat! I mean Matt has meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee now, notice the emphasis on meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee it doesn't mean anything...at least I hope it doesn't, Matt's my best friend, even though he likes trying to kill me. I mean it's fun to try and kill Tai I guess, but it sure does hurt...mmm....maybe it's not a game, maybe Matt's an insane lunatic that wants to kill me! Somehow...I don't think he is.   
" Hey Tai!" I heard Agumon cry.   
"What?" I asked crossly, Agumons eyes had gone really wide and he was running about screaming something like "I like cup cakes" but I couldn't hear him properly.   
"Wow dude what's up?" I asked but Agumon was to busy rubbing his bum to answer.   
"Constipation again?" I asked Agumon shook his head then cried out in pain, I looked at Matt who was just ignoring Agumon and playing an air harmonica! I guess he was pretty cut up about losing his harmonica!   
"Tai...*agh* I WANT TO KILL YOU..." Screamed agumon!   
"Oh oh...black gears up his bum come on Matt it's time to digivolve!" I cried and then I remembered...Matt's not a digimon.   
"*sigh* Whatever your name is againmon go kill agumon..." said Matt.   
"KILL???? MY POOR LITTLE AGUMON!!! Quick Matt use your digivice we can get the evil black gears out of him!" I said looking for my digivice...then I remembered I fed it to agumon coz he was hungry...   
"Matt where's your digivice?"   
"I fed it to agumon..." replied Matt looking at agumon really weirdly.   
"Matt...what are we gonna do???" I cried looking at the clinically obese gabumon..."Well gabby can't fight so I guess we'll use hand to hand combat!"   
"I won't let you!" Said Matt sheilding agumon " I don't want you to hurt agumon!"   
"Huh what's up man? did a black gear get you to?" I asked. Matt jumped on top of me and then tried to kill me...he likes trying to kill me...weird innit...   
"Hey...Matt...I...I...um...need you to get off me!"   
"Um...yeah...I love you Tai!" said Matt.   
"You...you love me oh Matt I love you too!!!!!" I screamed then I carried on trying to kill him.   
"I love agumon not you...but I guess we can still be friends?" asked Matt.   
"What...I thought you said you love *me* not dumb Agumon!" I cried, then I ran off leaving Matt and Agumon alone...

I found a nice rock to sit on, and then I started crying my head off. I managed to keep the tears coming for about an hour but then I realised no one was paying any attention to me...   
"Matt...how can you do this to me?" I asked my self, "how could he play with my poor Japanese heart?"   
"I'm sorry Tai..." said an extremly gay voice from behind me...it was Matt! "Look Tai I'm sorry about saying that I loved you...but do *you* really love me?"   
"Matt...I, I don't no I don't love you!" I screamed then I started crying again hoping that Matt would give me some attention...he didn't.   
"Look Tai, Agumon has a blackgear up his bum and it's making him act evil, we HAVE to save him!" Said Matt, I just shook my head.   
"Matt, do you really love agumon?" I asked.   
"I can't help it, he just makes me feel so alive!" replied Matt.   
I started to cry again, thoughts whirled through my head, Matt loved Agumon that dumb digimon he didn't care about me at all.   
"Matt, I need to tell you something important..."   
"Can't it wait Tai? We have to help a digimon in need!"   
"No...see Matt I, I love...soda!!!!!" I said "Um...yeah soda *hahhahaha?*"   
"I thought you hated soda Tai..."   
"Um...no infact I'd kill for some Dr Pepper right now! I know it's your favourite drink!" I said   
"You...you like Dr Pepper Tai you said you hated it!" Matt said looking at me in a very weird freaky way.   
"Well, I have some here if you want it Tai! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends if you like Dr Pepper too!"   
"Yeah, the best of...friends." I said looking at my feet, then I realised MY FEET HAD GONE!!!!!!   
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where are my feet???? Agumon...AGH! Agumon must've eaten my feet!!!" I cried.   
"Oh no! Quicksand!" Cried Matt grabbing on to me.   
"PRAISE THE LORD WHO MADE QUICK SAND!" I cried as I looked at Matt grabbing on to me,   
"Tai...we're gonna die! OHMYGOD!!! We're gonna die..." sobbed Matt as he started crying.   
"At least we'll die together Matt." I said patting him on the shoulder as I sunk in lower.   
"No, I don't wanna die, Tai help me come on we have to get out!" Matt screamed right in my ear,   
"I want to die if you don't love me then why should I live? I loved you Matt,"   
Matt looked at me in shock,   
"Tai? You...love me?" He asked. I nodded sadly then realised I was sinking even faster. The quicksand was now up to my head, I looked across at Matt who had just realised this too and was trying to get out making things even worse!   
"GABUMON!" He cried   
"Hey Matt, Gabumon is too clinically obese to get us out of here," I said calmly.   
Then in the distance I saw...agumon,   
"Agumon!" Cried Matt happilly,   
"Stupid dumb agumon, I'll show Matt that he needs me more. First I'll get outta here then I'll shoot agumon and then Matt will stop loving that dumb digimon" I muttered under my breath, I think Matt heard me coz he looked at me and said   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
Maybe it was just the quick sand got into his brain. I was trying to figure out how to get out of quicksand when Gabumon waddled over to me and dragged me out,   
"Thanks buddy!" I said patting gabumon who then collapsed from the tremendous effort,   
"hey what about me?" asked Matt his eyes widening in fear.   
"I'll only help you if you say that you love me!" I said standing infront of Matt.   
" No way!" He cried " I'm not gay like you!"   
"But...agumon?" I said utterly confused   
"Agumon is a girl!" Cried Matt crossly "now help me outta here!"   
Totally bewildered I dragged Matt out,   
"Agumon...he's a she?" I said "But I told her all my manly problems!"   
"Manly...you're no man Tai!" Said Matt "Maybe you should think about changing your name to Tia!"   
Then he started laughing hysterically, in the end I had to knock him out coz he wouldn't shut up.

The next day, Matt wouldn't speak to me at all, he kept on avoiding me. When I asked to share his Dr Pepper he hit me over the head with Izzy's computer, then it melted coz the sun was too bright and hot! Evil Izzy came back for it. He was pretty miffed when Matt told him what happened so I thought if I told Izzy me and Matt were getting married it would cheer him up! But it just made Izzy cry and Matt get mad!   
"I loved you Matt!!!!!" Cried Izzy,   
"Uh...I thought you like that pink one...ya know the person that likes pink," Said Matt, Izzy remembered that he did so he ran off and left Matt to try and kill me.   
"Matt...listen *ow* I thought it would cheer *yow!* you...and *AH!* Izzy...*oooof!* up!!!" I screamed as Matt hit me repeatedly.   
"You stupid, stupid, idiot! Why did you do that?????" Asked Matt.   
"Um...well I asked you if you would marry me and you said yes!"   
"When did you ask idiot???" Said Matt as he carried on hitting me.   
"When you were asleep....you said yes." I said, then I showed him my engagement ring."You're my fiancé!" I said happilly, Matt just carried on hitting me, then he decided to run off with Agumon.   
He left me all alone, he ran off with Agumon and I never saw him again...   



End file.
